You are mine
by randomnesshahaha
Summary: Hisoka cant stand seeing Gon and Killua together. His solution is to let Gon know that he is his property.  WARNING : YAOI


Disclaimer: I do not own theses characters. They belong to the owners of Hunter X Hunter. this is my first fanfic and I don't really know what is suppose to go in a disclaimer so please don't be to harsh on me! I hope you enjoy my random tribute to this couple! because they just don't get enough love ;D

PLEASE review, i might make another chapter if people start to like this :]

In the beginning Hisoka was just watching Gon for the sake to kill him when Gon hits his peak. But as Hisoka observes him, he realized his attachment for Gon changed. He continued to stay quietly and watched his prey, but when he saw Gon and Killua become so close and affectionate towards each other it irritated him. Hisoka had it when he saw Killua kiss Gon. He wanted to let Gon know that he was his property and he wanted to let him know then and there. Without even wasting a second he jumped out in the middle of the night and seized Gon before Killua or Gon can ever realize. The magician has already disappeared with out a trace by the time Killua blinked.

"Let me go," Gon screamed as he struggled over Hisoka's shoulder. Before he knew it, Gon was already in some place he was unfamiliar with. Gon was dropped on the floor with a loud thud. Before Gon could run away, his became immobilized by Hisoka's fearsome expession. Scared speechless, Gon didn't recover his speak until Hisoka chained his arms above is head on the wall.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Gon order.

"no," Hisoka simply replied. In an instant Hisoka use his nails to rip all of Gon's clothes into scraps.

"What are you doing stop, " Gon cried trying to move his limbs to cover his body, but his hands were chained and his legs did little to cover anything.

"Smaller thank I thought. Well its ok considering your still a child," Hisoka laughed. Gon blushed harshly at the comment.

"You better let me go Hisoka," Gon warned.

"Or what?" Hisoka teased as he walked off to grab a mysterious jar filled with medicine. Popping it in his mouth and filling it with water, Hisoka grabbed Gon's chin by surprise and tried to force the pill and water down Gon's throat. But Gon fought back and bit Hisoka's lips. Hisoka pulled back and slapped Gon in the face. When Gon looked up fiercely with a bit of blood dripping down his lips Hisoka smirked.

"That makes us even," Hisoka smirked as he licked his wound as Gon spat out the blood in his mouth. "Now what shall I do about the medicine?" Hisoka mumbled for a bit as he looked at the wet floor and the pill that was still lying in the puddle. Sighing Hisoka smirked again,

'I was hoping to give you a more comfortable way to receive your medicine but I guess I'll have to be more direct," Hisoka then grabbed another pill and approached Gon again. Hisoka stepped on Gon's foot harshly as he used his knee to spread the younger boy's legs.

"What are you doing," Gon gasped as Hisoka's free hand grabbed Gon's butt cheek. Gon tried to kick his way free with his other leg but in the position he was in, it made all of his attacks useless. Yanking on his chained hands again Gon tried his best to free himself but the chains were just to strong. Before he knew it Hisoka has already shoved the pill up his rectum.

"No, no, no, take it out," Gon yelled as he struggled against his restraints even more under the intrusion. After Hisoka stepped away, Gon blushed in embarrassment as he look away.

"How cute," Hisoka laughed, "I made sure the medicine was extremely strong, just for you, but I am pretty sure it will take a while until it takes affect even thought I inserted it directly into your rectum."

"What do you been by it needs time to take effect? What exactly did you put into me?" Gon roared.

"Isn't it obvious, an aphrodisiac obviously," Hisoka smirked as he watched Gon's eyes widen.

"w-why would you-" Gon stuttered as he trailed off in disbelief.

"don't worry, I wont fuck you until your begging for it. I'll be back in a bit, when it kicks in. That is when the fun starts," Hisoka chuckled as he left the room. Gon couldn't believe was what happening to him. Gon tried to relax and think of a way out of his situation but none came up. His hands were securely bonded and nothing was around for him to even get by his feet. Gon tried screaming but the room seemed to sound proofed. Gon couldn't help but feel hopeless and pathetic. But soon he didn't even have time for that as his body started to heat up and it went straight towards his groin. He never felt like this before and it felt extremely good. All of he muscles in his body felt weak and he couldn't even stand up under the immense pleasure. He needed something, anything, as his legs rubbed against each other it put some friction on his uncut member and it felt so good at the moment. Gon started to breath extremely heavily. Before he knew it Hisoka has already came back and he was standing in front of Gon with his normal smirk.

"Wow, you have already gotten this hard," Hisoka commented. Gon tried to say something but he was unable to. Gon vision hazed as Hisoka approached him. With little effort Hisoka pushed Gon's head into and angle and nuzzled his face into Gon's neck. Hisoka took a big whiff of Gon before proceeding to kiss Gon's neck. All the nerves in Gon's neck made it extremely sensitive. Gon bit his lips to hold back a moan. Gon was able to feel Hisoka's smile against his neck as Hisoka slowly kiss, nipped, licked and worked on his neck. Tiny pleasurable feelings raced through out Gon's body.

"I-I thought you w-weren't going to do anything until, I'm begging for it," Gon uttered.

"I said I wont fuck you but I never said anything about not teasing you," Hisoka laughed. Gon wanted to complain and tell Hisoka he was unfair and mean but he was unable to do it in his condition. Satisfied with the number of hickey he left on Gon's neck Hisoka moved on to the younger boy's chest. Letting his hands tickle Gon's chest Hisoka took his time looking for Gon's nipples. Once his left hand launched onto Gon's right nipple Hisoka circled it a couple of times before flicking it lightly, Gon was already leaking like a broken faucet but this make his spurt out pre-cum. Hisoka loved watching Gon's face scrunch up as he bit his lip to muffle his moans. Breathing warm air onto Gon's chest Hisoka moved his mouth onto Gon's left nipple. Blowing a small puff of air onto Gon's nipple Hisoka licked it as his left hand continued to work Gon's right nipple with soft tugs and harsh pinches. When Hisoka bite down on Gon's nipple, Gon let out the first of many moans, Gon cummed immediately.

"No, I'm peeing, I'm peeing ah huh un-" Gon cried. But when he looked down it was not pee that he saw. "what is this white substance?" Gon wondered as he sprayed all over his own stomach and landed on some of Hisoka's clothes.

"Seem like this is your first time cumming," Hisoka chuckled. Gon was already hard because of the drug. Smiling as always Hisoka went back to teasing Gon. Beginning to tease Gon's nipples again as he lapped up Gon's seeds that reached his chest. Continuing to eat up the semen like whip cream as he licked his way own to Gon's navel. Gon's groin tingled.

"What's going on. I feel weird," Gon thought. Gon's eyes started to look extremely hazy. Hisoka stood back up and attached himself back onto Gon's neck as he prepared to teach Gon another new sensation. Gripping Gon's small dick harshly, Hisoka earned a yelp from Gon.

"How cute," Hisoka said into Gon's neck. Hisoka started to pump Gon's dick. Gon soon became a complete wanton as he thrusted into Hisoka's hand.

"What a lewd little boy," Hisoka teased as he removed his hand and pulled on Gon's foreskin.

"No, ouch, ah" Gon yelped again as he felt pain and pleasure at the same time. At this point Gon couldn't even think straight as he just felt the different sensations Hisoka fed him. Gon stood on his tiptoes as he arched into Hisoka's touch.

"H-Hisoka," Gon moaned. Gon wanted to tell him to stop but he wanted more. Hisoka was so happy he went down on his knees and engulfed Gon's member. Gon's screamed filled the room as he felt the wet sensation for the first time in his life. His eyes almost rolled back in all the pleasure. Gon wanted to come and Hisoka knew it was coming so Hisoka pinched the base of Gon's dick harshly.

"uh, uhn, uhnn, from this point on I wont let you come unless you let me fuck you," Hisoka smiled. Gon ever this was unpleasant even in his drugged up state.

"ah, no, no," Gon cried as Hisoka continued to assault Gon's dick with his skillful touch. Licking up the sides of Gon's dick and teasing the head just at the right moments. As time passed by Hisoka's movements got more torturous as he started to lick and suck on Gon's balls. Even licking Gon's asshole a bit. Gon couldn't stand it no more, his penis felt like it was going to burst.

""l-let me cum," Gon pleaded.

"No, not till you let me ravish you," Hisoka replied. Gon wanted to cry as he dished out his last struggle.

"Why do you want to do such a thing with me. I thought you hated me and wanted to kill me. You don't even love me! I thought you only do these kind of this with the one you love. Why are you doing this," Gon yelled. In his hazy state Gon didn't notice but those words hurt Hisoka so much he even showed it on his face. After pulling himself together Hisoka mutter

"Because I love you," Gon knew Hisoka said something but he was unable to comprehend what. With out waiting for Gon's permission anymore Hisoka removed his clothes and lifted Gon's legs into the arm, revealing his pink little pucker.

"I'm tired of waiting for you. I am just going to take what is rightfully mine!" Hisoka resolved as he thrust into Gon in one movement. There was no way that wasn't painful Gon screamed also immediately.

"No, stop it," Gon yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good soon enough," Hisoka assured as he started thrusting into Gon's ass.

"Your so nice and tight," Hisoka complimented. But for Gon there was no way Gon could hid his pain as he started to cry. Hisoka licked Gon's tears away as Gon's blood lubricated his entrance. When it became easier for Hisoka to thrust into Gon, Hisoka let one of Gon's leg down as he started to work on the younger boy's penis with his free hand to distract the him from his pain. Hisoka's movement seemed random and unorganized at first but he was searching for a certain spot, and when he found it he wasted no time to exploit it. Gon could no longer feel the pain as Hisoka made Gon's vision go white with pleasure. Gon cummed twice before Hisoka finally released in Gon's ass. At that moment Hisoka and Gon's eyes met. Gon was in so much pleasure, there was no logic or reasoning that crossed his mind. Gon just proceeded with pleasure. Hisoka locked his lips onto a gasping Gon. Their tongues wrestled as Gon sucked onto Hisoka's tongue. Their mouths tasted like iron from the blood made from the wound in their mouth given by each other but neither of them cared. All Gon saw was Hisoka and all Hisoka saw was Gon.


End file.
